Where am I
by Ragan1000
Summary: A girl gets transported to the avatar universe. What happens when she falls for Zuko
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A normal girl finds herself transported to the Avatar world. What happens when she falls for Zuko... Yea, I am not good at summaries. Just read and you will figure it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own Cuddles and Heather.

Author's note : This chapter will be very boring, but I am just getting started. So no flames. Or my kitten will be sad. :)

" I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU AND DAD NEVER EVEN MET!" I screamed running into my room and I slammed the door. I jumped on to my bed and cried into my pillow. I could feel my cat rubbing against me and I sat up. " Hi cuddles." I said, petting his head. I turned to the window and got an idea. " Cuddles, we're running away." I said, climbing off my bed. I ran to my closet and I grabbed my backpack and threw it on my bed, accidentally hitting Cuddles. " Oops," I whispered, then ran to my dresser and grabbed all that could fit in my small bag and shoved it in my back pack. " Huh." I thought out loud. " I think I need something bigger." I grabbed my duffel bag and began throwing in some warm clothes, then I grabbed my sleeping bag from under my bag and shoved it in. I quickly threw in some shoes, then grabbed all my savings ( Which was a lot), my Ipod and it's charger. Then, I grabbed my laptop and it's charger, then I zipped it up and placed it on my bed. Then I grabbed Cuddles and carried him over to his cat bed. " Stay," I said, then tiptoed to my bed. Apparently, Cuddles has bad listening skills because he jumped off the cat bed and started to rub against my leg. " What part of stay do you not understand?", I asked, then rolled my eyes and tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. I quietly open the door to the crawl space and climbed in. Cuddles followed me and I coughed from the dust. Then, I saw what I was looking for, grabbed it, turned around, crawled back to the kitchen and stretched and placed it on the floor a little top loud.

" Who is it?", My mom called and I panicked grabbing Cuddles and hid under the sink.

" Be quiet," I warned Cuddles and, on cue, he jumped out of my arms, squeezed into the counter next to me and knocked over all the plates. " Really," I muttered. I could hear my mom walking into the kitchen and I held my breath. I listened carefully as she opened the counters.

" Cuddles, how did you get in there?", my mom asked. I could here a few dishes move as she grabbed him out. There was a quiet meow. " Oh, okay don't do it again, " She said with a laugh. Then closed then cabinet and walked out of the kitchen. I cautiously open the door and climbed out grabbing the carrier and walking to the garage door. I opened it slowly and as quietly as I could and Cuddles followed me. I grabbed a small tote bag and began to put all of Cuddles' cat food and put it in the tote bag. When I had, it was half empty, so I walked over to the small fridge and grabbed a few bottles of water and threw that in. Then, I walked back to the kitchen with Cuddles still following me. I walked towards the counter and began throwing some food in, like cans of soup, bread, and coffee cake. ( I love coffee cake. :) ) I grabbed some utensils, some cereal, and a few bowls. Then shoved that in to bag and put it over my shoulder. I grabbed the cat carrier in my hand, then tiptoed upstairs as quietly as I could back to my room with Cuddles following me. Then, I shut the door and shoved all of what was in the tote bag into my back pack. How it all fit, I do not know. Then, I picked up Cuddles and placed him in the carrier and placed all of my stuff by the window.

" Hmm, now how do I get this all out the window?" I thought out loud. Then got another idea and grabbed the rope I kept in my desk. ( Don't ask) I tied it to the handle of all the bags, placed the bags on the window sill, then grabbed the rope securely in one hand and pushed the bags out ( I know your probably bored). I began to guide them down until they were an inch above the ground and swung the rope to the left, then dropped it and looked down. It was high for a jump but then I shrugged and climbed out and jumped landing on my feet. " When did I get so graceful?", I thought out loud and shrugged. Then, I untied the rope and put on the backpack, put the duffel bag over my shoulder and picked up the cat carrier looking both ways. " Now what?", I thought out loud and then heard my door opening and panicked then ran into the woods. I could hear a meow of fear from Cuddles. " Cuddles, llooks like this won't be as easy as I thought," I said sitting down. " But I do wish there was somewhere I could go somewhere were there were no parents and no rules," I whispered as an overpowering wind blew. I held on to Cuddles and closed my eyes tightly then waited til it was gone and then opened my eyes. I was no longer in the forest. I was now sitting on a misty lake, but I was floating above it. " Where am I!" I shouted. Cuddles was gone and I was all by myself.

" So that is your wish?", I heard a voice ask.

" Who are you?", I asked looking around." " Where are you?"

" Is that your wish?", the voice asked again. This time, I listened closely and the voice sounded calm and friendly. Maybe they were trying to help me.

" I-I guess, but what about Cuddles and who are you?"

" I am Monk Gyatso."

" Oh, well where would I go and would I ever come back?"

" You could come back and you would be allowed to come back and forth three times."

" Um, what about my cat could he come with me?"

" Of course," he said appearing out of thin air. I jumped back. " On one condition," I looked at him carefully. He was wearing a orange robe thing. He kinda looked Chinese and old.

" What's the condition?", I asked.

" You must tell Aang I said... Hello."

" Um, sure who's Aang, though?"

" You will meet him in time. Now, I must go," he said, beginning to fade.

" No, wait, where am I going and who is Aang?", I shouted, but it was too late. I could feel myself being pulled through the lake. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then, I could feel myself falling. I opened my eyes and I could see the ground coming closer. I awaited the impact, but instead it felt like I landed on a fluffy cloud. I stood up in shock, wondering how that did not kill me. I looked up and could see Cuddles' cat carrier falling and I caught it easily in my arms. My bags were already there. I opened the carrier and let Cuddles out. He was like a dog so he just sat there. " Where are we?"

REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody I am sorry to say this but this story is temporarily on hold I am definetly gonna continue it but REFUSE to put it up for anyone else to continue. I just put up to many stories and can't keep up with it. So until further notice this story is discontinued. I will be continuing with Katie's crush since its almost over, I will also continue with Bella's sisters because for that a friends helping and Things will never be normal. I am also starting a new story that I have adopted that will be up as soon as it's confirmed I'm allowed to do it. I also am planning a sequel to Katie's crush but not right away I spread myself to thin then can never update.


End file.
